phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is a villager of Panselo who acted as a leader to the younger children. After the town's adults were abducted, he became the second oldest person after Gale. Description Alex is a young boy with light complexion and short brown hair. He wears a purple shirt with brown pants. He had a slingshot that he gave to Gale when asking her to explore the temple ruins for him. Personality Alex seems to be a natural leader, as according to Clem, "He's always gathering the kids and stirring up trouble." He shares this trait with his sister Lisa, who was once the ringleader of several orphans who would also stir up trouble in the neighborhood. He's also heavily suggested to be a prankster as he owns a slingshot, much like any stereotypical troublemaker, which he later gives to Gale so she can use it to explore Anuri Temple. After the adults were abducted, Alex takes responsibility for the remaining children in the village and takes care of them until more adults return to Panselo. Alex is very energetic and childish. He often tries to act manly and brave. He hid his sadness when Lisa left Panselo and then pretended to not miss her when she returned. He has a brash personality that seems to be shared with his sister as well, often causing the two of them to argue and fight. History At the beginning of the game, Alex has taken many of the children into the forest to seek a fallen star. He reaches the temple ruins but is too short to cross the gap to enter it, so he asks Gale to do so for him, promising to give her his dessert afterwards if the player has her refuse at first. After Gale explores the ruins and comes back with a golem's head, a large saucer descends upon the village and showers it with bright beams of light. Alex runs back to the village with the other children to find all the inhabitants missing. After calming the children and putting them to bed, Alex decides to look after Panselo while Gale goes out to search for answers. From then on, he acts as the village leader and can be found working outside in the farms. He later remarks that he's getting the hang of farming and the callouses forming on his hands are a sign of manliness. When Lisa returns to Panselo, Alex acts horrified, complaining to Gale that he had said to look for someone helpful. He remarks that Lisa smells like puki, causing her to beat him up. Afterwards, Lisa shares the responsibility of leadership. After Gale brings back Thomas, all the adults have a meeting to discuss the situation with Billy. Alex attends the meeting as well and learns about the coming invasion. Later, he becomes mopey because he feels it's his fault the children have been left behind while the rest of the villagers are safe on the Collectors ship. Lisa reassures him by reminding him that it was because of Alex that Gale found the golem head which led to Lisa returning to Panselo, and to everyone being aware of the invasion, giving them a fighting chance. Alex brightens up and continues looking after the village while Gale goes out to seek a weapon to stop the invasion. Trivia * According to Ellis, Lisa and Alex are blood siblings. * After learning about the invasion, if Gale had turned him down twice before agreeing to explore Anuri Temple, Alex gives her a pumpkin muffin, reminding her that he promised to give her his dessert if she found the comet. pl:Alex Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:NPCs